Ready to Kill
by TinaTalksAlot
Summary: Cammie is dead...or is she? Zach has changed...but are we sure? and Macey is...pregnant! Remember, nothing is ever as it seems! I didn't write this story, my friend did so she gets full praise for it! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_We were outnumbered big time. There were four of them for every one of us. Bex was constantly kicking the man who was grabbing her but it was no use. Someone else came out from somewhere and slapped a nicotine patch on her head. She dropped in an instant. Suddenly all of us were being held back. The guy who was holding back Cammie had a gun pointed at her head. I swear if he touched her I would promise to kill that bastard myself and make him pay._

"_I'll ask you one more time, where is the disk?" His finger was placed on top of the trigger. In a second Cammie could be dead._

_Cammie, don't be stupid, I begged. Just tell him where it is. Sure we will lose our jobs but losing you would be far worse. I can't lose you just yet, I've barely known you a year. And I never got to tell you I love you. I LOVE YOU CAMMIE! I LOVE YOU!_

_I would have spoken those words aloud but a gag was placed in my mouth. _

_Then the worst possible thing could have happened._

_Cammie stared at the guy straight in the eye and said ".Hell."_

_That was the worst moment of my life. Guns sounded in all directions, people were falling down around me. I might have been stabbed in the arm but I don't remember it. I just fell to the floor screaming at the top of my lungs "I LOVE YOU CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" and fell down and cried. Me, Zachary Goode, cried because I had lost the love of my life._

_Flackback Over_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing under my pillow. I got up groggily. Who the hell called at 4 in the morning? Well I was up now so I might as well answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello again Zach." Oh great, it was my boss. "I have a job for you to do."

"And that couldn't have waited to a time when normal people wake up? Do us both a favour and just piss off." I was about to push the end call button when I was interrupted.

"Actually no. A limo is waiting outside for you. You have a job to do this month. I need you to follow someone and kill them."

Oh great, it was that type of mission. I couldn't say no though so I just asked "Where?"

"Roseville, Virginia. I think you know the place."

Before I could say anything back he had hung up. Boy did I have things to say to that guy. I started cursing in foreign languages while I was getting ready.

At least nothing could be as bad as my last visit in that town.


	2. Chapter 2

Today started out like any usual day. I woke up next to Nick, went into the shower, spent at least 2 hours getting ready and then went down for breakfast.

I checked myself out in the mirror on my way to the kitchen; I was looking good today. I had on a red Gucci halter neck dress that hugged my curves in all the right places. Over that I had one a black bomber jacket and had opted for black leather fingerless clothes. Yes, definitely was showing the look I was going on, 'sexy but I can kill you'. I especially liked this outfit because it hid my stomach. Being pregnant was awful. Getting sick every morning, getting fat, not being able to do proper work and having to hide it from my friends.

I really, really wanted to tell everyone. They would all be so excited for me I was sure. But I would have to keep it a secret for now, unless I could find a way to cover up the truth.

You see, if I told everyone I was pregnant then they would automatically assume that the baby was Nick's. And I really wanted it to be Nick's. However I knew it wasn't, and who it was saddened me the most...

_Flashback_

I pulled my motorbike to a stop and pulled off my helmet. Purposely doing so in a sexy matter so all eyes would be on me. I was at a bar. And not the type of bars I'm usually at. This bar was full of horrible horny men who liked three things in life: women, money and alcohol. I was in deep cover for a mission; there was no way I would be here for any other reason.

As I strolled towards the door I knew all eyes were on me. And I knew the outfit I had chosen was perfect. I opted for black leather thigh-high high-heeled boots, short, short leather shorts and a black leather jacket. Under the jacket? A red push-up bra.

I strolled into the bar and took a look around. I was looking for someone who was 20, had brown hair and was tall. Great, this whole place was filled with them.

I sat down at the bar and took a look around me while pretending to check out guys. Right, I would say that 60% of the people here could be my potential killer. Great, lots of conversation for me.

"Hey there sexy, haven't seen you here before." The guy behind the bar was not even bothering to look at my face while he said this, the whole time he was looking at my boobs. Eww, could guys actually get worse than this.

I remembered my deep cover and tried to act how a slutty girl would. I placed a finger on his chin and said in a voice I thought sounded alluring, "Maybe you could show me around. Get to know the place a bit better?"

The look on his face was ecstatic. He knew he was in.

"I end at 4am, meet me then baby." I smiled a flirty smile at him and accepted the margarita he was offering me. Might as well have some fun on the job.

That's when I noticed a pair of emerald eyes across the room, staring straight at me.

It was Zach.

I hadn't seen him since that night, the night nobody wanted to remember. The next day he had disappeared. He was probably using another name so I shouldn't call him Zach.

I walked up to him to him, the whole time maintaining my cover.

"Want to go someplace quieter?" It wasn't really a question; I pulled him towards the bedrooms that were upstairs in the bar. But he seemed fine to come with.

I was vaguely aware of the bartender staring at me open-mouthed but I didn't really give a shit. I didn't give a shit about the whole mission. This was much more important.

As soon as we were alone in some place quieter I started my rampage "Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you call us? Don't you know how hard it's been for all of us? Don't you know about all the things you've missed? Don't you-"

I was stopped when Zach started kissing me, passionately. Whoa, he was a good kisser. Wait I couldn't think that. He was Cammie's old boyfriend! I shoved him away with all my might.

"Zach! What the hell! What about Cammie?"

His eyes showed this anger and rage that scared the hell out of me. I was too frightened to speak. "What about Cammie? She is dead isn't she? No point worrying about someone who is probably rotting under the ground somewhere is there?"

I let out a gasp. H-h-how could he say this? I thought he loved her!

"B-but you loved her!" I stammered

He smirked, one thing that hadn't changed about him at least. "Oh Macey, I didn't really love Cammie. I did it all to please her. She was nothing more to me than an accessory. I felt about her crush on me so I just acted like I liked her. Yeah I am a great actor." Who was this Zach and what had he done with our friend? "Cammie was always so...immature. Unlike you Macey, I always wanted you."

Before I had time to react his lips were on mine. The kiss wasn't a loving kiss. It was hungry, rough and uncomfortable. I tried to kick him but he was too strong for me. He had pinned me on the bed and started taking my clothes off. NO! This had to be a dream. But it wasn't. This was cold, harsh reality.

I realised once he let me go that he never put on a condom.

_Flashback over_

Yes, yes so it was rape. But how could I tell my friends that? I couldn't!

I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where I smelt pancakes and maple syrup. Poor Nick. He had noticed something was up with me and had been trying to fix it since. If only I could tell him.

That's when I got a call from Lix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! A lot of people are reading this story but not reviewing! My friend really wants to reach 10 reviews so could you do that for her? Hopefully I'll be telling her that at school Thursday :D anyway here is another great chapter Lucy wrote!**

I had called up everyone. Bex and Grant, even though they were living together you always had to make sure, and then Macey and Nick. They all said they would be here as soon as they could but that just wasn't quick enough for me.

I had to tell what I was going to tell them in person. Firstly because anyone can hack into phones and what I have to say is definitely something that should not be heard, and secondly I hadn't seen everyone in so long.

Seriously, what happened to us? We used to be best friends in high school but then following Cammie's death and Zach's departure we all drifted apart eventually. I just stayed with Jonas because that was the only person I could talk to about anything.

At the moment Jonas was busy at work on the computer. He was trying to find out any other information that would help us with what we found out.

I meanwhile was pacing the kitchen back and forth. My brain was trying to process things too fast so I couldn't sit down. If what I had found out was true then this would change things for every single one of us...

Time Skip

Two hours later everyone had arrived. Everyone had changed but not a lot. Macey had got taller, her hair had got longer and been dyed darker and she looked curvier.

Nick had got much broader and taller and now he looked like a proper body builder. His biceps bulged out from under his white t-shirt. He would make a decent spy.

Bex pretty much stayed the same as she always was. She had got more tanned, probably from going on some exotic holiday, and she had got some freckles that were sprinkled around her face and arms. Her hair had got lighter, probably from the sun in wherever she went on an exotic holiday, and she had had lots of layers cut in and a full fringe. Still she looked exactly the same Bex.

Grant had not changed one bit. Literally. Not taller, not broader, not more tan, not anything! Grant just looked the same, an average Greek God.

It seems such a long time ago that I was hanging out with these people having a laugh.

Oh great, now I had called them all out here I needed something to say. How could I break this news to them?

I decided to do what I was thought best, tell them the simple truth.

"Cammie is alive."

**Ohhhhhh! What a great chapter! I don't know where this story is going along with the rest of you! **

**Btw quick question, how do you do those lines going across the page? They always come up on word yet as soon as I put them on here they disappear!**

**Love you guys,**

**Sophie and Lucy xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG 9 reviews! So close to 10! **

**My best friend Lucy decided to give me the best birthday present ever! 2 chapters in a row!**

**So I'm going to post this one now and then another one a couple of hours later.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

"_Cammie is alive."_

Even though I had dreamed of someone saying those words every day since Cammie's 'death' they still sounded so much better in reality. I just couldn't believe it, my little sister was alive. I was about to speak and say how we could totally all find her together when I realised Nick was still in the room. Ugh, why did Macey have to choose a boyfriend that wasn't a spy?

"Um yo, Nick, why don't you go call the police?" That was the first excuse I could think of before I realised that we actually didn't want the police involved in this.

"Great idea man," Nick said walking hurriedly out the room. I could tell he was trying to put on a brave face but I could see that on the inside he felt shocked.

"Jonas, I didn't think. I can go stick a nicotine patch on him if you like?" I made sure I said this when he was OUT of the room.

"Don't worry," Jonas was looking very pleased with himself. "I trigged the house phones so that if anyone makes a call without typing in a special code it goes to an automatically recorded message. Nick will think he will be talking to the police when really he will be talking to a recording of me with a voice changer."

How was this kid so smart?

Bex, who was looking incredibly hot today, asked the question we were all dying to know, "How?"

Liz and Jonas looked at each other. What was it they weren't telling us?

Liz spoke up first, "You see we don't exactly know all the details. We only know Cammie is alive because of a file we found in the CIA database that was incredibly hard to hack into. We tried to find more but whoever did this to her must have really not wanted anyone to know. Their security system is so hard to break me and Jonas can't break it."

I felt my hands clench into fists. How could anyone do this to my little sister? Bex put her hand on top mine.

"We are guessing though that somehow they made it appear that Cammie was dead when really she was alive the whole time. Then they probably took her somewhere and did whatever they needed to do to her there. She is most definitely alive though."

Bex was standing up now. I knew any chance of her rescuing her friend meant a lot to her.

"Come on then! Liz, Jonas, find out where they are keeping her and then once we know we will kick some ass!"

I stood up and high-fived Bex. I was always up for some good ass-kicking and it felt especially good when I had motive behind it.

"We are trying to locate where they are as soon as possible. It could take up to 4 days though." Jonas spoke up.

"Oh well, there is loads of stuff we can do in that time!" Bex sure as hell was my girl. Knowing her probably meant she wanted to buy lots of weapons and as usual, lots of sex.

I had totally forgotten about Macey until she spoke up "What about Zach?" She looked a lot paler and more frightened than I had ever known her before. Maybe she was in shock to the news.

"Well we haven't seen him since that day so maybe he decided he wanted nothing to do with us."

We all started cheering again and planning how we could bust out Cammie when a little voice in my head said "So killing the man was for nothing?"

**What did you guys think? **

**REVIEW! If you are brave enough then flame away!**

**Wow, looks like everyone has a dirty little secret! Can't wait to find out what the rest are.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wish I could take credit for this story but sadly my friend Lucy owns it **

**I wish I could take credit for the Gallagher Girls series but Ally Carter owns it **

**WHY DO I GET NOTHING IN THIS WORLD!**

**Anyway here we go with another chapter:**

Zach POV

My limo arrived at some rundown motel. The paint on the walls was peeling, everything had a layer of dust on it and mould covered the whole room. Fuck. Could things get worse than this? I didn't think so.

On the bed, which there was no chance in hell I was sleeping in, was a folder. I opened it and read what I had to do.

I slumped down onto the bed.

I turned out things were about to get worse, much worse.

I had to kill Jonas Anderson.

There wasn't any point moping about it though, after all it was a job I had to get done.

I grabbed my coat and car keys not really sure where I was heading. I drove around the block a couple of times until I saw a diner. It was full of truck drivers and teenage couples. That was perfect. Nobody would know who I was or try to make conversation with me.

I sunk down into a booth and had my eyes on the menu so I didn't see the door when it opened.

Jonas POV

"So when does all this start?" Macey wasn't looking too well today. I should offer her some of my insta-better medicine I made the other day.

"Well it's getting late and I'm hungry so why don't we go to town and grab some food?" Typical Grant, always thinking about food. I rolled my eyes at him but he saw and grabbed a photo frame and chucked it at me.

Now I may be a researcher for the CIA but I do know a thing or two about being on field so I managed to grab the photo frame before it hit me and placed it down on the table.

I looked at the photo; it was all 7 of us when we were still at Gallagher and Blackthorne. I was on one end, my arm around Liz. On the other end was Macey with her arm around Grant since this is before she met Nick. Grant had his arm around Bex and Bex had her arm around Cammie who was in the middle, her arm around Zach. We were all trying to smile at the camera but nobody really managed that. Zach was looking at Cammie and Cammie had her head back laughing. I was kissing Liz on the cheek and she had her eyes shut. Bex and Grant were laughing at each other and Macey was staring at the camera half smiling and half laughing.

I wanted to go back to that day, before everything had got complicated.

"I think that's a good idea, I'll just go grab Nick." Macey walked out the room.

Bex had grabbed her keys from her pocket and was twisting them around on her finger. She looked at us and raised an eyebrow saying "Ready to go?"

I knew we were going to have some serious work to do tomorrow so why not enjoy one more evening of fun. Everyone was heading for the door when I noticed Liz hanging behind. I went and gave her a quick kiss.

"Coming?"

"In a minute," she said, "I just have some work to finish off."

"Okay, meet you later lovely," and with that I walked off with my friends.


End file.
